mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Biomega (manga)
is cyberpunk action manga by Tsutomu Nihei. ''Biomega contains references to Blame!, Nihei's previous work. This is a standalone storyline and does not have direct connections to his other works such as "Blame!", "NSE" and "NOiSE". Plot Set in the future, the plot follows Zouichi Kanoe and his AI companion Fuyu Kanoe, whose luminous form is integrated into the system of his motorcycle. They are agents sent by Toha Heavy Industries to retrieve humans with the ability to resist and transmute the N5S infection, which is spreading across the world, turning humans into "Drones"; disfigured, zombie-like beings. The art in Biomega is similar to Blame!, with its complicated concrete sprawl and extremely vast, empty spaces. In this manga, there is emphasis on the swiftness of the attacks made by Zouichi, such as the gun being holstered just before the enemies fall to the ground. Speed is crucial in this manga, unlike in Blame!, and the plot develops quickly. Organizations and characters Toha Heavy Industries is the main rival to the DRF. They are the creators of synthetic humans and have made it their priority to collect those who have adapted to the N5S virus before the DRF does. On February 26, 3000 A.D. Toha Heavy Industries' headquarters self-destructs, leaving the synthetic humans on their own. is the main character of the manga. He is a synthetic human created by Toha Heavy Industries, and is on a mission to find humans that have adapted to the N5S virus. He meets Yion Green in a Mass Security Containment Facility, in south district 17 of 9JO, where he had been dispatched. He fails to rescue Yion when she is taken by the Public Health Department. He then starts to track her down. His weapon is a rapid-fire pistol and he rides a 4000XLA Toha Industries Motorcycle. It comes equipped with a large rifle, possibly a coilgun, and an axe for close combat. is the holographic AI personality of the large black motorcycle ridden by Zouichi. She assists Zouichi with situational analysis as well as advising him on strategies. Like the other artificial intelligence systems, she is pre-programmed with emotions. is a female synthetic human who makes contact with Kozlov Loewic Grebnev while shes on a mission to find Loew Grigorievic Grebnev, one of the original founders of the Data Recovery Foundation. She has similar weapons and vehicle as Zouichi. is the male AI belonging to Nishu. was killed before the beginning of the story by Higaide, as depicted in the "Interlink" chapter. He discovered the new, less virulent pseudo-N5S virus and sent his AI, Taira Hinoto, into orbit with this information just before his death. is the female AI that belonged to the now-deceased Toha Heavy Industries' synthetic human Gou Hinoto. She was sent into orbit by Gou, and later fell down to Earth and was saved from DRF forces by Kozlov Loewic Grebnev. Data Recovery Foundation The , also known as the DRF. Founded in 2272 under the name Microvolt and houses the main antagonists of the manga. They are trying to find all existing humans who have adapted to the N5S virus to use them to create their own immortals. They believe that all humans should be infected with the N5S virus, believing that it will cleanse the human race. They call this process "the christening". After the destruction of Toha Heavy Industries' headquarters, they proclaim themselves the new world government. is the overlord of the DRF and also the second oldest person in the world. Her weapon takes the form of many long white worms. It is a close range weapon and can affect people both mentally and physically, making her exceedingly dangerous. She can read the minds of everyone she touches. is a skilled and renowned warrior of the DRF HQ and most likely serving directly under Nyaldee. He wears thick and intimidating jet black armor that may or may not be integrated into his body. He has demonstrated the ability to use tremendous speed. His weapon similar to a Safeguard Sword as seen in Blame! and NOiSE. is another skilled warrior and Sadan Rikan's sibling, he also wears the jet black armor and most likely shares the same speed ability. He is far more protective of Nyaldee, serving almost as her direct body guard. He also uses a weapon resembling a Safeguard Sword. Public Health Department The , also known as the Public Health Service, is an ally of the DRF, possibly a subsidiary of the DRF. Their headquarters is a monadnock. The Public Health Department later turns against the DRF due to Nyaldee's outrageous intentions, but is quickly overrun by DRF forces. is a young woman that works for the Public Health Department. She can cover herself in a semi-organic body suit that can be used for both offense and defense, and also possesses some form of telekinesis. She is first seen taking Yion Green with her from the MSCF. Zouichi later meets her in her human form and spends some time with her without knowing who she is. She appears to have some moral qualms regarding orders given her, but never questions her superiors. is an extremely powerful patrol officer working under General Narain. He is highly proficient in the use of bladed weapons and combat techniques, as demonstrated when he is chosen by General Narain to execute a spy in a duel, and has even succeeded in killing Toha Heavy Industries' agent Hinoto Gou. He has also shown impressive agility, dodging a fully charged Gravitational Round Emission, and destroying multiple "War-Engines" (large battle mecha with enormous destructive capability) in a single battle. is the head of the Public Health Department, originally recruited by Nyaldee. Fearing Nyaldee and her powers as well as his own mortality, he changed himself repeatedly, hoping to immunize himself against her mind-reading. His true form is a huge, possibly mutated creature with several tentacles. He was the one who ordered the destruction of Toha Heavy Industries. is a brilliant scientist working for the Public Health Department who serves under General Narain. Although he steals the Gravitation Emission Weapon Data from Dr. Mamuro Kurokawa of Toha Heavy Industries, he is proficient in other fields, as he manages to modify the N5S virus for the Public Health Department's use. He also learns how to create synthetic humans, and when combining the data, he learns how to use the N5S virus for battle purposes among skilled soldiers or even how to reverse its effects. Immortals The immortals are humans who have adapted to the N5S virus on a genetic level, integrating it into their cell structure and giving them inhuman abilities; advanced regeneration and longevity. ,born Vief Chiena, is a 17-years-old seemingly immortal girl who has adapted herself to the N5S virus. She is parentless and lives with Kozlow Loewic Grebnew in her grandfather's house in south district 17 of J9O. She has a super-regenerative healing factor. She is taken into custody by the Public Health Department, after which she rarely appears in the manga. She carries some sort of spore in her that can turn all Drones back to normal humans. is another female immortal. She was found on earth about 700 years before the beginning of the story, then being already 300 years old. It was discovered that she had a 24th chromosome, and from time to time her body would secrete small amounts of an unknown substance, similar to plastic. She is the woman found on Mars in the beginning of the story, and afterwards she is never seen aside from flash-backs. Others is a scientist who transferred himself into the body of a bear to avoid the N5S virus. As a bear he can walk upright, talk and even wield weapons like a human would. He lived with Yion Green and tried to protect her when a patrol officer from the Public Health Department came to get her. He befriends both Zouichi and Nishu after an unfriendly start with both. He saves the AI, Taira Hinoto, from falling into the hands of the DRF. Publication The original Japanese manga is being collected into volumes (tankōbon) by Shueisha. * Biomega #01 (2007/1/19) ISBN 978-4088772103 * Biomega #02 (2007/1/19) ISBN 978-4088772110 * Biomega #03 (2007/8/17) ISBN 978-4088773179 * Biomega #04 (2008/2/19) ISBN 978-4088774053 * Biomega #05 (2008/9/19) ISBN 978-4088775173 * Biomega #06 (2009/3/19) ISBN 978-4088776224 Viz Media will begin publishing Biomega in English starting in Feb. 2010. Viz Launching New Series Biomega References External links * Category:Blame! Category:Action anime and manga Category:Cyberpunk anime and manga Category:Seinen manga fr:Biomega it:Biomega ja:BIOMEGA